


Flaming Kisses

by Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arson, F/M, Fire, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, Language, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: Mick's mind is racing after the job goes bad and he finds himself pinned down in a flaming warehouse.





	Flaming Kisses

Flames chased pockets of air as the warehouse smoldered around him. They licked and swayed as the heated air shifted. They danced.

-

_“Kiss me,” he said, knowing what he meant by it. He also knew she would never hear it._

_She danced before him, her hips swaying to the largely drowned out music that played beneath the roar of the dim bar. Her face was painted by the Budweiser sign’s red neon glow as she looked up. Her lips glistened as she smiled and beckoned him over with one purple-taloned finger._

_Her name was Christi or Karen. Maybe Cathy. He couldn’t remember and it wasn’t exactly important._

_Hungrier for her touch than he was for savoring anything, he threw back the last of his beer and slammed the glass down on their vacated table. Her denim-covered hips continued to rock back and forth to the beat of “Heartache Tonight” as he drew closer._

_His course fingers pushed over her lace top that stopped at the base of her rib cage. It elicited a small laugh from her that he couldn’t hear, but he knew was for him. A soft, reluctant grin pulled at one of the corners of his lips. She was joyful, coy, and clearly into him. Not afraid, even though he knew even the dim light in the bar couldn’t mask the crooked break in his nose or the hints of scars that crept around his neck._

_He looked his part in every way: Mick Rory, arsonist and thief. Brute for hire on occasion. All criminal._

_She was a petite, blonde girl at least ten years his junior. The kind of girl that would send hand-written letters to guys inside about how wet she was for him even if she’d never met him ‘cause he was rotting away in a cell._

_They’d been dancing around this for weeks. It started from all the way across the bar, then it got closer when he ordered her a drink. Last time it was some friendliness in the alley. This time, she wanted to dance, to put her arms around him. It almost felt normal._

_“Baby,” she said just loud enough for him to hear as he rested her head against his chest. “Dance with me.”_

-

_Kiss me_ , he thought as the flames drew closer.

Snart was gone. So much for having your buddy’s back. His leg was trapped under the damned crate and there was no cutting lose, but at least the fire was beautiful.

It climbed up the walls of the tinder-box like a girl crawling her way across a strip club stage. The flames snaked around on the carpet, flickering and jumping as they caught a new fiber or fleck to char. It crackled in the air and roared so loud he couldn’t hear the sirens coming.

If this was his time, at least he would be consumed by the flames and he would burn out with a raging fire.

An unwelcome thought made him wonder if it felt like this even when you sleep. If maybe they had felt this close to something so powerful before they went up in smoke.

-

_The bite of ash in the air startled him out of his stupor as he watched the flames crawl across the carpet of his room from the spot where the lighter fluid-soaked book had landed. It had singed his fingers enough to startle him and he accidentally let it tumble onto his messy floor. The light of the rising flames in the dim evening glimmered in his eyes._

_Untouched schoolwork withered to embers inside of the flickering beast that grew inside of his room. It consumed discarded boxers and crawled up the dresser. At last he realized he had to get out before it consumed him, too._

_As if drunk from the fire, he stumbled out of his room and shut the door. He could still hear it smoldering and snapping while the rest of the house lay quiet. Just down the hallway, his parents were long asleep and the soft, cool light spilling through the curtains in the hallway made it seem for a moment that things weren’t as bad as they seemed inside his room, but his heart pounded and he struggled to breathe._

_A hissing noise from inside his room pushed him to follow the instinct hammering inside of his head: run._

-

Juvie and a punishing life weren’t enough. Perhaps this was his punishment and his time had come all these years later. _Good._

The heat radiated all around and the charred remains of the boxes, wood, and more filled the whole world in smoke. It made it hard to look, but if this was it, he was going to watch the fire rise around him. As he lay there watching, it crawled up the sleeve of his jacket and pulled away to his shirt. It peeled away the layers until everything melted and charred against his skin.

Before the pain pulsed through his body, he smiled at the familiar feeling that filled him with a moment of ecstasy. The heat of flame was part of him like his pulse and it reminded him of the best parts of being alive.

After all, fire was the purest thing to touch his body, and she was beautiful and hungry for him.


End file.
